Hanya Untukmu
by onyx david
Summary: Ku butakan mataku, Ku tulikan telingaku , Ku bisukan bibir ini . Hanya untukmu , agar aku dapat selalu bersamamu . AU Sasu saku


Don't like don't read

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimo

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

'Karenamu ku butakan semua pikiran rasionalku'

Seperti biasa yang kulakukan . Kubutakan mata ini ketika melihat mu tengah mendua

"Sasuke- _kun_ apa aku ini cantik" tanya seorang wanita berambut Merah yang ku kenal sebagai senior kita.

"Hn, kau selalu cantik Karin " puji tunanganku . UCHIHA SASUKE. Ya ia adalah tunanganku tunangan yang tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku.

"Oh...lalu bagaimana dengan wanita jalang itu. Apa dia lebih cantik dariku " . Cukup sudah aku mohon sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak akan lagi sanggup melihatmu lebih jauh dari ini .

"Hn , kau lebih cantik Karin" jawabmu tak tahu bahwa aku ada disini, dibalik semak semak di belakang bangku yang kau tempati.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku butakan mata ini kala melihat kau mendua dengan dia yang tak kutahu siapa saja. Kesekian kalinya aku memilih untuk larut di dalam kegelapan malam di dalam kamarku yang menjadi saksi bisu tangis piluku.

'Sekali lagi ku tulikan telinga ini kala mendengar hal tak baik tentangmu'

"Sakura , kau batalkan saja pertunangmu dengan Uchiha brengsek itu . Dia sudah benar benar keterlaluan ,mana bisa dia memperlakukan mu seperti itu. Kau itu tunangannya, tapi kenapa dia malah kencan dengan gadis lain sih!" ujar sahabat terbaikku untuk ke 24 kalinya dalam 1 bulan ini tentang ketidak pantasan Uchiha Sasuke untuk ku .

"Sudahlah Ino , aku yakin kok Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin hanya pergi dengan temannya . Aku tidak apa –apa , jadi kau tidak usah khawatir begitu." Kataku menenangkan Ino. Aku tahu aku telah berbohong padanya ,tapi aku tidak mau jika Sasuke- _kun_ dijelek jelek kan oleh sahabatku sendiri walaupun itu semua memang benar adanya.

"Kau selalu membelanya Sakura dan aku pasti akan kalah jika harus berdebat denganmu. Apalagi jika itu tentang Uchiha sialan itu."gerutu Ino, aku tahu di pasti lelah dengan perdebatan kecil ini.

Sudah keberapa kali pula aku menulikan pendengaranku .Menulikannya agar aku tidak terbujuk untuk meninggalkanmu , dan mendapat lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darimu.

'Untuk yang keberapa ku bisukan bibir ini hanya agar tak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padamu.'

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak biasanya kau mau bertemu denganku." Kataku pelan . Aku tidak percaya Sasuke- _kun_ mengajakku bertemu di atap Universitas kami . Karena kami memeng tidak satu jurusan jadi kami tidak pernah bertemu,dan ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke- _kun_ mengajakku untuk bertemu . Rasanya menyenangkan . Apa Sasuke- _kun_ merindukanku ya?

"Hn , aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan kita" jawabnya dingin padaku.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Aku minta maaf sasuke- _kun ._ Aku tidak akan mengganggumu tapi jangan menyuruhku membatalkan pertunanganku aku tidak bisa" aku membalas ucapan nya dengan permohonanku. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi dan aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan dia.

" kau" sasuke- _kun_ menjambak rambutku keras , rasanya sakit sekali. Kesalahan apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga ia menyiksaku secara fisik seperti ini. Ia dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya lalu ia bisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusangka akan keluar dari mulut orang yang amat kucinta.

'Enyahlah aku membencimu. Aku tak pernah berharap kau muncul di hidupku , jadi enyahlah'

Kali ini aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi rasanya aku benar – benar ingin menyusul ayah dan ibu di surga sana. Ah aku lupa aku memang akan menyusul mereka sebentar lagi , tidak lama karena tuhan telah menggariskan takdirku engan begitu sempurna .

FLASHBACK

Seorang anak berusia 15 tahun menjerit ketika melihat kedua orang yang begitu berharga baginya terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

" Ayah , Ibu bangun lah jangan tinggalkan Saki sendiri disini . Saki takut ..., kalau tidak bawa Saki bersama kalian ." tangis gadis dengan helai sewarna bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu.

"Tenanglah Saki masih ada nenek disini , jadi kau jangan bersedih" ujar wanita berambut pirang panjang sambil membelai sang cucu yang tengah rapuh.

"Tapi aku hiks ingin bersama ayah dan ibu nek, hiks aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka."

"Jangan seperti itu Saki, kau masih punya nenek disini" sang nenek merasa sangat sedih melihat cucunya yang biasanya ceria berubah menjadi rapuh seperti ini.

Semenjak itulah gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menjalani kehidupannya bersama dengan sang nenek.

"Sakura perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke , cucu kakek. Dan Sasuke ini Sakura cucu teman kakek. " ujar Madara kepada sang cucu dan sang cucu temannya.

"Sa-salam ke-kenal Sasuke- _kun_ , aku Ha-haruno Sakura" ucap Sakura terbata bata karena dihadapkan pada laki-laki setampan Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke " jawab Sasuke sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Di tatap seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat gadis berusia 19 tahun ini berblushing ria

Setelah itu , 3 bulan setelah perkenalan itu mereka berdua di ikat dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pertunangan hingga saat ini , saat usia keduanya sama sama telah menginjak 21 tahun. Sikap sasuke kepada Sakura tidak pernah berubah selalu dingin dan selalu berkata kasar , menghina dan mencaci Sakura . Ia juga kerap membuat hati Sakura panas karena sering bergonta ganti pasangan.

END FLASHBACK

Kulihat hasil Lab ku , setelah kurang lebih selama satu bulan aku merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku seperti tiba tiba pusing , rambut yang rontok dengan jumlah yang tidak wajar dan gejala aneh lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan melakukan tes laboratorium tanpa memberi tahu nenek serta Ino . Ini benar benar berat aku hanya bisa menangis di sudut kamar dengan terus membaca hasil Lab ku berharap ada kekeliruan di dalamnya. Jika memang seperti ini keadaanku aku ingin melakukan satu hal, hanya satu hal dengan nya.

"Sasuke – _kun_ , aku akan memutuskan pertunangan kita tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mau menemaniku selama 1 hari ini , bagaimana ?" aku bertanya padanya . Setidaknya tuhan , bila engkau ingin mengmbil nyawaku ijinkan aku memiliki 1 saja kenangan indah bersamanya. Hanya 1 dan aku tidak akan memprotesnya, seluruh takdir diriku yang mengenaskan ini.

" Hanya itu? Baiklah , aku akan menemanimu ." jawabnya di sertai senyum meremehkan. Walaupunitu bukan senyum tertampan yang pernah aku lihat , tapi ini adalah senyum pertama yang sasuke berikan padaku selama 2 tahun pertunanganku dengannya . Setidaknya senyum itu mampu membuatku tenang dalam perjalanan ku menuju dunia selanjutnya, Ayah Ibu aku akan menyusul kalian , tunggulah Saki disana .

1 hari ini ada lah hari terindah dalam hidupku . Sudah cukup aku menanggung beban berat ini , aku leleh dan ingin beristirahat.

"uhuk...uhuk" ku muntahkan darah dari mulutku . Apa ajalku sudah dekat , samar samar kudengar teriakan Sasuke- _kun_ sebelum kesadaran ku hilang entah kemana.

"Sakura...!"

Putih semuanya putih , apa aku sudah di surga . Apa ayah dan ibu ada disini . Hal pertama yang kuliat setelah kesadaranku pulih adalah dia.

"Kau sudah bangun , apa yang kau lakukan,. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau menderita kanker darah stadium akhir" ucapnya marah padaku . Kenapa ia marah? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena gadis yang di anggapnya parasit akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang , apa kau senang sekarang . Gadis yang telah lama kau sakiti dan kau cintai di saat bersamaan akan pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang . Apa yang akan kau lakukan , semuanya sudah terlambat uchiha.

"Sa- sasuke _kun_ aku , a-aku " nafasku mulai putus putus aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Selamat tinggal Sasuke aku mencintaimu , Selalu.

Waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diulang dan hargailah dia yang ada selalu di sisimu

END

Gomen minna jika masih banyak Typo dan kesalahan EYDnya . Bolehkah saya meminta saran nya dan maaf kalau hambar,.hehehe,... :D


End file.
